


Get Back Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ancom grips on the toilet seat and feels the burn of acid on qis throat.Throw up, get back up, go home, and rest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Get Back Up

Throw up, get back up, go home, and rest.

Ancom grips on the toilet seat and feels the burn of acid on qis throat.

Throw up, get back up, go home, and rest.

Eyes watery, qi flushed the toilet for the third time.

The club is wretched, full of people and maybe a teen or four- Ancom saw them stumbling around, but Qi is tired and could give less of a shit about some teens right now. 

_They could get manipulated, you should help them, ya know. Wouldn’t want them to end up like you, yeah?_

  
  


Ancom throws up again, thinking that Qi will get up this time-

But knees are weak, legs wobbly, and it’s pathetic.

Qi rests qis head on qis forearms, the green sweater a welcomed comfort. It’s too cold in this bathroom.

Throw up again, get back up, help those teens get the fuck out of this place, go home, and then rest.

The heavy weight of Ancom’s phone gets all of qis attention. 

_Call the cops._

Ancom wants to throw up and it’s not because of the drugs this time.

One of the teens, most likely 16, a boy, maybe. Brown hair, eyes that squinted at everything and Ancom thinks that he probably needs glasses.

It’s awful, how did they get in? 

Ancom remembers qis first time in a club. During the 70s, maybe.

Qi didn’t do anything. Stood in the corner, awkward, didn’t dance because qis friends are missing, _where were they?_

_Qi talks to the bouncer, flaunting qis hips and flutters qis eyelashes. The bouncer chuckles, touches Ancom’s shoulder and lets qim in._

Ancom retches whatever qi ate beforehand into the toilet bowl, flushes it again. 

Throw up, get back up, help those teens, get home, and rest.

  
  


No, that doesn’t sound right.

Throw up, get back up, help those teens, punch whatever fucking bouncer let them in, then go home and rest.

  
  


_I might be dying._

Ancom was never careful, but hey. This will be, what, the 10th time qi died? It ain’t that bad. 

Especially since overdosing isn’t as bad as...as what?

_The flower fields incident._

_There’s a loud bang behind Ancom’s head. That feeling of warm enjoyment, of freedom, is gone instantly as qis body drops to the floor._

_“I’m sorry-“_

Ancom pukes, stomach twisting. Qi flushes for the fifth time.

Tears go down qis face. Snot threatening to fall from qis nose.

Throw up again, get back up, get those teens-

“I can’t do it,” Ancom mutters to qimself. Qi sniffs, wiping qis face with the sleeves of qis sweatshirt. “I can’t- I-I’m _dying._ Just let me-“

Ancom throws up. Qi sits there on the bathroom floor. The teens are still out there, the bouncer is still there. There is no home. 

The outside is loud. Eyes are dry. Qi flushes the toilet for the last time. Ancom is tired. Ancom has always been tired.

  
  
  


Go rest.

  
  
  
  


Ancom lays qis head on qis forearms. Qi breathes in and out. 

And before qi closes qis eyes, there’s someone standing above qim, saying something, Ancom doesn’t know.

Hands on qim, but Ancom can’t register it. 

Qi’s resting.

  
  


And Ancom hopes it lasts this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a fun Christmas yesterday, or just enjoyed the day!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love you all <3


End file.
